Blood staind souls
by Sasukewolf5
Summary: After Advent children cloud is recpatured by SHm & is exeprimented on agian by a new copnay. Also a few chraraters from 8 & 10 are in it it rulz so far reviesw soon please also leads into kingdom hearts a bit
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: Hells warrior part 1: **Ok yah so I havnet seen advent children yet but i red about it this is wat i thought would be cool if it happened**

Cloud looked at his oppent, Sephiroth but only a clone of the original. He breathed heavy because he had been fighting for a while. Sephiroth looked at the fighter his left arm covered by a black sleeve. When he was young, he got a disease & used Jenova cells.

"Give in mortal your arm is causing you to be weak" Sephiroth said looking at the mercenary.

Sweat dripped from Cloud's forehead.

Vincent looked down the hall members of S.O.I.L.D.E.R occupied the way to Cloud.

"Shit I can't get to him unless …," Vincent said.

He loaded his gun walked forward blasting every one of the members who came at him.

Red XIII ran behind Tifa, Cid, Barret, and Yuffie. The teams were all looking for the warrior, called Cloud Strife.

"Damn where is Vincent he should be here by now" Barret asked.

"Don't worry He & Cloud are possibly on their way" Yuffie said.

Tifa looked down the hall she saw a few people walking a man with a large sword. Red XIII stepped forward.

The young man stopped he looked behind him he snickered.

"What are you laughing at you jerk?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing in fact I might ask you the same question" The man asked his hair almost covered his eyes.

"Red XIII get ready we might have to fight "Tifa said.

Vincent felt a bullet hit his shoulder. He hit the ground, still firing at the remaining members.

"Damn it I can't die before I reach Striffe".

Barret, Cid, & Yuffie ran through the hall. Yuffie looked at the ground bullets & blood everywhere Vincent was close.

Sephiroth stabbed Cloud in the arm that uninfected causing his to drop his weapon.

Cloud lay on the ground weak & bleeding Sephiroth stood over him.

"Now you die this time," Sephiroth said.

Another young man was behind Sephiroth, it was Yazoo a member of SHM.

"You're dead," Yazoo said.

Sephiroth turned around slashed at Yazoo but missed. Reno walked in with Kadaj, Loz, & Rude.

"Yazoo stop we need both of them" Kadaj said.

The few warriors looked at Cloud. Sephiroth turned around not facing them.

"Well they want him alive," Reno said picking up Cloud & walking out the door.

Vincent limped in he saw Reno & the others walking away with Cloud, he tried to shoot but failed he was out of ammo.

The rest of the team found Vincent lying down bleeding.

"Vincent where's Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Vincent pointed at the broken window & the aircraft taking off.

The young man Tifa & Red met was Squall Lion Heart he walked through the streets he saw Riona, Selphie, & Quistis waiting for him.

"We leave now we need to find this Cloud guy," Squall said.

"But why Squall?" the girls asked him.

"He may know what's going on," Squall said.

Lulu, Rikku, Yuna, Auron, & Tidus were in a field looking for the "Flower Maiden".

"She's dead that's what that guy with the motorcycle said" Rikku commented, Tidus looked up at the trees.

"Well let's go find that guy" Yuna said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Warrior's gambit:

Chapter 2:

The scientist looked at the specimen in the large container.

"Subject Cloud Striffe, 5'9, eyes color blue, hair blond, ex-member of S.O.L.I.D.E.R" One of the scientist said. Kadaj looked at Cloud; he was floating in a large glass piece of lab equipment. His armor was gone his arm was healing with the cells they injected him with.

"Well looks like he made a full recovery" Reno said while he was walking into the room.

Cloud shook his head he breathed a few bubbles came out of his mouth. He looked at where he was, he could barley see a thing. His head pulsed; the searing pain overcame him, he once again became knocked out.

Vincent sat on the medical bed, Yuffie taking care of his bullet wound.

"What's the matter Vincent? I thought you never got shot in battle," Barret asked.

"Fuck off those guys was lucky I was caught off guard that's it. Besides where the fucks were you when I needed back up?" Vincent demanded.

"Calm down Vincent I'm almost done" Yuffie said.

Tifa looked out over the side of the ship. Her thoughts clouded. Was he alive? Was he dead, did he escape? All theses questions plagued Tifa.

"Cloud I hope you come back alive," Tifa said to herself.

Squall laid in bed, the girls asleep.

"So that girl was looking for Cloud, hmmm if I find him maybe he could help us," Squall said to himself.

Riona looked up at Squall; he was, talking to himself. She went back to sleep.

Tidus walked into the inn Auron, Rikku, Lulu, Yuna fallowed their leader into the inn.

"How may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked.

"We need a room for the night," Tidus told the shopkeeper.

"Ok that will be 70000," the shop keep said.

Lulu step forward looked at the shopkeeper, she, winked at him.

"Ok that will be a night" the shop keep threw Tidus the key.

The group walked through the hall. They saw a young man with a large sword step out of a room, he, walked past them. Tidus looked at the man, the two's eyes never met but them could tell that they were both looking for Cloud Striffe.

"Auron look after the girls I'll be back," Tidus said.

"Ok so ladies "Auron said smiling.

"Tidus where are you going?" Yuna asked him but he fallowed the stranger.

Squall stopped outside he felt that someone was fallowing him. He turned around his gun blade pointed at the follower. Tidus also drew his weapon.

"So you're looking for Cloud also" Tidus said "Tell me what you know then"

Squall ran at Tidus slashed at his waist, Tidus dodged his attackers move. Squall kicked him in the chest knocking him into a wall.

"So now how about you tell me what you know," Squall said his gun blade at Tidus' neck.

Squall felt a ball hit his back he turned around & kicked in the face.

"Waka hey dude I knew you would find us" Tidus said getting up.

"Yes I fallowed you "Waka said smiling.

"Not to interrupt this moment but now I gotta kick both your asses," Squall said.

He ran at both of them knocked them into the door. Waka fell on his head, Tidus landed on his feet & swung at Squall. Lionheart blocked his move.

"Squall stop" Riona called out.

"Tidus no!" Yuna called out.

The two swordsmen stopped. Riona ran to Squall. Waka got up rubbing his head. Yuna looked at Tidus.

"So you're looking for Cloud too," Rikku said stepping out with Lulu, Auron, Quistis, & Selphie.

Squall put his sword away. Tidus looked at him.

"Friends?"

"Friends…whatever"

The new larger group was formed they shared the two rooms.

Cloud lay in a field of flowers, he awoke the sun is his eyes, Aerith stood over him smiling.

"Wake up sleepy head" She said giggling.

Cloud looked at her, she looked at him.

"Aerith you're alive but Sephiroth killed you," Cloud said in a state of shock.

"Cloud this is a dream silly" Aerith said "Listen carefully though you need to stop these guy's their bad people"

"Ok Aerith"

Cloud re-awoke on a bed; it was cold & made of steel. He held his head; he was still a bit dazed. He noticed his arm cover was gone his arm was fine now.

"Ok now I gotta get outta here" He said to himself.


End file.
